


Let's Go

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Asriel Dreemurr Lives, Chara Being Chara, Chara Has Their Own Body, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Frisk Is Gonna Snap, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through many complicated events Chara, Frisk, and Asriel begin to hop through different worlds</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Know Just How To Push My Buttons

Frisk never understood how they got into this mess, Frisk and Asriel were just playing around in the side room of Sans and Papyrus's house and they found a machine covered in a blanket and Chara wasn't supposed to show up until an hour later, so they had to wait because Chara is the only one who would at least one idea of what this is, even though Chara wasn't allowed in here, Sans said so, Frisk was pretty sure Sans despised Chara, he wouldn't let them anywhere near Papyrus or his house but Frisk could break one little rule. A little more than an hour later they heard footsteps outside and rushed outside to if their friend was there and yes they were, Frisk and Asriel rushed up to Chara and began to drag them into the side room.

"Frisk, Asriel, please release me" They said slightly annoyed, Frisk and Asriel let go  
"Chara! Chara! we want to show you the machine we found" Asriel said  
"Yeah we think you could help us find out how it works" Frisk added  
"Okay then let me see the machine" Chara said  
Frisk and Asriel ran up to the machine and pulled off the cloth, Chara's eyes widened a bit.  
"So this is where he hid it" Chara whispered  
"What was that Chara?" Asriel asked  
"Nothing, I was just saying that I know what this is" Chara announced  
"Really!? what is it?!" Frisk yelled  
"Shh Frisk let me explain" Chara took a deep breath "It was supposed to be a machine that is able to take you to different worlds, universes that contain many things, unbelievable things, I do know how to fix it and hopefully it still works" they said  
Asriel and Frisk were overjoyed they couldn't wait to fix it, and that's what they did they rest of the day, gathering supplies and building and repairing the machine.  
"Asriel, Frisk we did it" Chara whispered, Frisk and Asriel were squealing, running around, highfiving each other ect. They all admired the machine it was large and it had a slightly beat up door, Chara walks up to the machine and presses a purple button on the door. The machine let out out a low rumble then it shook for about five minutes then it let out smoke, the door fell off and the smoke cleared leaving a square shaped remote in the middle of the machine, Chara walked over and picked it up it had many buttons.  
"Do you guys think we should press one of the buttons' Frisk questioned  
"Yes" Chara replied, Chara's finger hovered over a green button with the letter H taped on it  
"Wait Chara don't-"  
"Too late"  
Chara pressed the button.


	2. Silence

Frisk feels like they were falling an all to familiar feeling they couldn't see anything and the ringing in their ears was giving them a headache then Frisk blacks out.

Frisk looked around it seemed like they were in a building, Frisk looked around and saw Chara and Asriel on the ground unconscious, Frisk then heard yelling coming from a door down the hallway, this really gave them an uneasy feeling. Frisk heard a door handle jiggle and they looked and saw that the door handle of the door where the yelling was coming from was being opened, in a panic Frisk dragged Chara and Asriel under a table and hoped that they didn't wake up and make noise. Frisk heard a door creaking before they heard voices and footsteps and they got progressively louder until Frisk saw many men in formal attire walking down another hallway and they heard one voice with a English accent yell "All of you have to be back in a hour!" Frisk didn't move "Italy! Hurry up" "I'm sorry Germany!" Mor footsteps, Frisk didn't move it was almost like they weren't breathing.

Frisk swallowed hard, they didn't want to move they didn't want to leave the table, one pair of footsteps scurried past, Frisk waited and waited, nobody else was here, they reluctantly crawled out from under the table and looked around.

Frisk then heard shifting and muttering behind them and their heart stopped for a second until they realized that it was Chara.

"Frisk what happeded, where are we?" Chara asked

"I don't know, I don't know but there are other people here and we were almost caught" Frisk said nervously

"Frisk calm down, just try to think about our current situation, we just need to find a way out of here" Chara said

"Can we wait until Asriel wakes up first"

"Sure"

Frisk and Chara waited for about forty-five minutes then Asriel began to stir

"G-guys what happened?" Asriel asked

"We don't know" Chara said

"I think it was because of the remote" Frisk said

"The remote, oh! The remote where is it" all of them looked around until they spotted the remote under the table across from them, Chara ran up and grabbed it and pressed the buttons nothing happened.

"Damn" Chara muttered, they gestured the others to follow them "C'mon we gotta find a way out"

They went through every door until they reached the last one at the end of the hallway and walked in.

"Look for other doors" Chara commanded 

They spent five minutes in the room before they heard voices and footsteps getting louder and louder.

"Under the table now!" Chara whisper-yelled 

They heard the door open and heard footsteps walk closer to the table the chairs were pulled out and the people sat down, Chara muttered a curse under their breath.

"Okay dudes let's get this meeting started!" 

"America do you have to be so loud?!"

"Why is this the first thing that happens whenever we start a meeting" a guy with a Chinese accent said 

"Its getting repetitive" another with a French accent muttered 

Chara looked over to Frisk and the child looked scared out of their mind, Chara would never admit this but they were feeling a little intimidated by these people, they gave off a different arua than regular humans and it was starting to unnerve them.

Chara looked over towards Asriel and he had an odd look on his face 'no no no no no!' Chara thought, Asriel has to control himself, Chara knew Asriel long enough to know that this could get them caught, when Asriel is about to sneeze he always got this odd look on his face before he did that Chara would always tease him about, and not to mention that Asriel's sneezes are very loud and luck was not on their side because Asriel sneezed. Chara saw about two people jump then they heard "What the hell was that?!" The guy with an american accent said There were mutterings from different people and in different languages Then a man with black hair pulled back into ponytail looked under the table "Ah! There's children under the table!" Suddenly tons of heads were staring straight at them, Asriel cowered behind Chara and then Chara heard the loudest scream they have ever heard echoed through the room, Chara looked over and saw Frisk being tugged by a hand but Frisk was thrashing and kicking and crying. "Dammit!" Chara yelled

**Author's Note:**

> I am tired so this introduction is shitty


End file.
